


A Priced Kiss

by Levantxr



Series: I Want You, I need you [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Kim Minseok | Xiumin, CEO Kim Jongdae, Jongdae is smitten, M/M, Sex, Smut, Stripper Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Top Kim Jongdae | Chen, he knows and admits it, he's also dumb, minseok knows dae is dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levantxr/pseuds/Levantxr
Summary: "All you need is good sex and cuddles.""That's not what I need.""What is it then?""You. I need you."
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: I Want You, I need you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051334
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	A Priced Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bottomxiu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomxiu/gifts), [itsgameover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsgameover/gifts).



> This is a sequel to White Noise

Jongdae is almost asleep when the stripper comes back to the CEO’s apartment. He’s in bed, bundled under the sheets as his eyelids drop close every other second. He hums when he feels lips on his and kisses back, his tongue making its way into the stripper’s mouth as his hands go out and grab those hips, showing the older man on himself. The stripper whimpers a bit and lets the CEO kiss him before he pulls back, placing hands on Jongdae’s chest.

“I didn’t want to wake you up, sorry,” Minseok mutters and kisses Jongdae’s cheek. ” Hi.” he grins when Jongdae blinks up at him, a smile etched on his lips. “Hi, Minseok. How are you?”Jongdae mutters sleepily, nuzzling his nose with Minseok’s. “Good, but go back to sleep, we’ll talk in the morning.” the stripper chuckles, pecking Jongdae’s lips again before he lifts his body from Jongdae’s, walking away to the bathroom.

Jongdae walks into the kitchen entirely disheveled the next morning, rubbing his eyes as he watches the stripper move around the kitchen. “Good morning, Dae,” the stripper says when he notices the businessman stalking behind him, as Jongdae wraps his arms around his waist. “Good morning,” Jongdae mutters and rests his chin on Minseok’s shoulder when he hears keys rattling in the lock. They both turn there and watch as the front door open and reveal Jongdae’s younger brother, Kyungsoo and Junmyeon. Jongdae sleepishly raises an eyebrow, his head still resting on Minseok’s shoulder.

“Hello, hyung! How are you...” Jongin trails off as he gazes at Minseok, his mouth hung agape. “Hello, Jongin.”He murmurs and Minseok politely bows his head to them as he can’t bow properly. “This is your boyfriend, hyung? He’s so handsome!”Jongin exclaims and Jongdae chuckles before leaving a kiss on Minseok’s neck before he releases his waist to lean on a kitchen table.

“Hello, Junmyeon hyung. What is it this time?” Jongdae asks and smiles when Kyungsoo joins Minseok in cooking. “Can’t I just want to see my dear cousins? Kim Inc. has been doing well lately, and my mother is even more interested in it now, but I’m here on my own, I swear.” Junmyeon rolls his eyes and gestures to the dining table, to where the three Kim’s out of four sit. Jongdae is glad he hears Minseok’s giggles from the kitchen.

“I hope you know I don’t exactly believe you, hyung,” Jongdae raises an eyebrow at Junmyeon, redirecting it to Jongin once the youngest snorts a bit. “Oh, yeah. What about you and alcohol? I heard you got wasted at the business party in Japan when you were there this week.” Junmyeon grins and Minseok’s head pops out of the kitchen, intensely watching the sleepish CEO. 

“I didn’t get wasted,” Jongdae sighs and smiles when Kyungsoo places a plate before Jongin and Junmyeon while Minseok comes closer with Jongdae’s plate. “I told you I’m fine with drinking the last time you were here. I had two drinks and went back to my hotel room after that because I was tired. I didn’t get wasted, I’m not in high school anymore.” The younger businessman pushes a bit from the table, allowing Minseok to sit in his lap, placing the plate down on the table.   
“It’s not like I don’t trust you, Jongdae, I just remember vividly what you were doing in high school.” Junmyeon shrugs, and after thanking Kyungsoo, he digs into the breakfast. Jongin does so too, and Jongdae grins at the stripper in his lap. Minseok tangles one hand in Jongdae’s hair. “I don’t have a shift for two days, so we can stay inside if you would like.”He murmurs when Jongdae leans up a bit to brush their lips together. “Yes, I would like that very much, Minseok.”He murmurs and starts eating after Minseok hums. 

Jongdae traces his fingers across Minseok’s skin as they lay sprawled on the couch in the living room, watching a movie. They’re under a light blanket as not to get sick seeing they didn’t bother to dress after a quickie in the shower and Minseok is humming low in his throat. The businessman stops his hands on Minseok’s lower back and the stripper turns his head to him, a small smile etched on his lips. 

“How was your week in Japan?”He asks, slowly blinking at the businessman. Jongdae hums and raises his hand, placing it against the stripper’s cheek. “Sleepless, to say the least. I didn’t get that much time for myself and couldn’t wait to get home.” the younger man says and Minseok slightly nods, moving a bit forward to catch Jongdae’s lips with his. He swallows Jongdae’s groan when their lower parts brush together.

The businessman sneaks a hand down the stripper’s body to knead the flesh of Minseok’s ass, pressing the man more firmly to himself when Minseok slightly moans. He moves his mouth down to his neck and starts sucking a small mark onto the tender white flesh. “Jongdae…” the strippers moans out and Jongdae chuckles, his voice breathy as he sucks at the flesh again, his other hand gripping the man’s hip.

He reverses their position when Minseok pinches his left nipple, the stripper’s back landing on the couch cushions, his hair flying around for a second before it settles as he stares up at Jongdae. Jongdae takes his wrists and pins them over the stripper’s head, leaning down and placing open-mouthed kisses down his chest, precisely avoiding the nipples to which the older man whines softly. 

The stripper’s hands tangle into Jongdae’s blond locks and tugs at them slightly when the businessman sucks close to one of his nipples, still not paying attention to the exposed buds. Jongdae feels the man bend his knees and cage his hips with them and smirks slightly against the skin, before finally latching onto one nipple. Minseok gasps and arches into Jongdae’s mouth, tugs at his hair, and breathes out the businessman’s name when Jongdae bites down on the pink bud in his mouth. 

Jongdae releases the nipple, licking over it before he crawls higher to kiss the stripper on lips again. “You like that, right? You like it when I play with your nipples like this, hmm?”Jongdae mutters and smirks when he pulls away, taking in the stripper’s appearance. “Jongdae,” Minseok pants out and bucks his hips up to gain friction, to which Jongdae responds with a hard grind down. The stripper cries out and throws his head back, his hands tugging at the CEO’s hair.

Jongdae grins and leans down to claim the stripper’s lips, moving them slowly to not hurry anything. “F-fuck, Jongdae… Please,” the man gasps when Jongdae shifts a little, the businessman hums against his lips, reaching down. “The lube and condoms are in my bedroom,” Jongdae mutters, letting go of the stripper’s wrists in favor of steadying himself above the stripper.

"We don't need them," Minseok pants and gently tugs at Jongdae's hair. "Just be gentle with me." Jongdae nods and leans down to claim his lips, moving them slowly while he reaches down with his hand. He feels the stripper flinch a bit when his fingers tease his rim and hums against his lips, leaning back a bit before retreating his hand to bring it up. “Suck on them for me, baby,” he mutters and touches Minseok’s lips with three fingers, waiting for the stripper to open his mouth and take them in. He lowers himself to the man’s neck when the stripper does so and starts kissing the white flesh.

He hears the man whine around his fingers and feels him buck his hips up when he sucks at a specially sensitive spot by his jugular. He takes his fingers out of the stripper’s mouth and reaches down again, taking his time to ease the muscle before pushing the first digit in. The stripper throws his head back with a ragged breath and Jongdae lets him relax before he moves his finger, his tongue lapping at the man’s neck. 

“Fuck, Jongdae,” the stripper moans after the businessman eases a second finger in, his hands untangling from his hair to grip his shoulders when the CEO scissors him open using two fingers. “I know, I got you.” Jongdae breathes against the white skin under his lips.

He continues to trace a pattern with his lips, easing the stripper’s hole for his cock as the stripper moans, his voice pitched high, his fingers pressing into Jongdae’s shoulders.

He knows the man is ready for him when he rocks his hips back onto his fingers. “Jongdae, please!” Minseok cries out when the tips of Jongdae’s fingers brush past his prostate, and Jongdae hums, withdrawing his hand. He strokes himself a few times before he steadies himself above the man with both arms, leaning down to capture his lips in a chaste kiss. 

He presses his lips to the stripper's with more force when the man tries to throw his head back after Jongdae starts slowly pushing in. He can feel the nails digging into his shoulders and pulls back to just peck his lips. Minseok responds to him with soft whimpers and a moan slips past his lips when Jongdae slumps forward, completely nestled inside the stripper.

"Dae," the stripper murmurs, and Jongdae hums, bracing himself on his elbows to be closer to the man under him. He gives a slow, gentle thrust at first and smiles when the man arches into him, his nails gently scraping down Jongdae's back.

"Let's take it slow this time, alright baby?" The CEO mutters against the stripper's lips, slowly rocking his hips. The stripper gives him a breathy moan, throwing his head back just a bit as he digs his nails into Jongdae's back. 

Jongdae leans up to kiss him on the lips, not picking up his pace yet to not make the stripper uncomfortable. The man under him responds to the kiss eagerly, and Jongdae swallows the moans that spill out of his mouth. Without leaving the stripper’s mouth, he picks up his pace a little, and a moan slips out of his lips when the man squeezes him inside his ass.

“Jongdae,” Minseok pants when Jongdae pulls away, his head lolling back when the CEO angles his hips better for the next thrust. “I got you, baby, don’t worry.” Jongdae grumbles, latching his lips onto the stripper’s Adam’s apple. 

Minseok shrieks a bit and Jongdae hums against his skin, slowly rocking his hips with more precision. He groans when Minseok squeezes his member after he brushes against his prostate, in sync with Minseok’s breathy moan. 

The stripper clutches him tightly when Jongdae directs his thrusts especially to that sensitive bundle, and Jongdae leans in to take a kiss from the stripper. “Dae,” the man sobs, his fingers digging into the businessman’s back as he’s getting closer to his climax. 

“I know,” the younger man purrs and slows down a bit, thrusting up precisely. The stripper’s moans gain a higher pitch when each of Jongdae’s thrusts abuses his prostate.

“Can you come for me untouched, baby? Can you, pretty?”Jongdae noses at the stripper’s ear, breathing against it as he feels the man shiver. “Ah, yes, yes I can,” he moans, his back arching into Jongdae as more moans spill from his mouth. “Jongdae, ah-”

Jongdae hums, maintaining a steady rhythm as he kisses down the stripper’s neck. He lets a few moans slip past his lips when the stripper squeezes him or digs his nails into Jongdae’s back. 

What he finds good for his ego is the way Minseok clutches onto him whenever he delivers an especially hard thrust; the way his name is constantly making its appearance on the stripper’s lips. Jongdae tilts his head and claims his lips, swallowing all the little noises the man makes. He hears the man mumble something against their joined lips, and pulls back to smirk at the man underneath him. 

“What was that baby?” he watches as the stripper throws his head back, Jongdae’s name coming out of his parted, swollen lips. “Dae, I want to cum, please!” comes his response, and the businessman hisses, his hips shuddering for a second before he steadies them again. 

“Then do, baby. Come for me, my pretty little one.” He pulls his lips into a smirk before he leans down to peck the stripper’s mouth, snapping his hips just a bit sharper.

“Ah, Dae! Fuck!”

The stripper grips Jongdae’s shoulders hard, arching his back from the couch as he spills onto their stomachs. Jongdae rests his forehead on Minseok’s clavicle, his own moan vibrating low in his throat when the stripper clenches on his member nestled inside his ass. It takes him just a few more thrusts before he’s spilling inside the stripper, his lips nibbling at the skin underneath his mouth.

The stripper is panting, his breath coming out in short puffs as he comes down from his high, and he slips his fingers into the businessman’s blond hair. The CEO purrs in content and tilts his head to stare up at the older male. 

“Fuck, Jongdae,” Minseok huffs, and a slight grin makes a way onto his lips. “That was really something.” Jongdae chuckles, his voice pitched low and hoarse. “I hope you liked that, baby.” His lips still pulled up into a smirk, Jongdae pushes himself up onto his arms, slowly slipping out of the stripper’s ass. Minseok throws his head back with a whine and Jongdae bites his tongue at the sight before him.

Even though they had taken it rather slowly and carefully this time, Minseok’s rim is slightly swollen and pink, Jongdae’s cum seeping out of him. “Let’s get cleaned up, alright?” Jongdae suggests, getting up from the couch. He scoops the stripper in his arms once the man nods, lets him grip his forearm, and walks through the apartment to the bathroom.

“I love when you show off like this, Dae. Muscles and all, showing everything to me.” The stripper purrs when Jongdae places him into the shower, one arm steadying him around the waist.

“I know you do, baby,” Jongdae chuckles turning the water on. “That’s just for you to see, my pretty little one.”

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

They don't see each other too often after the two days spent in Jongdae's apartment, seeing they both have work they need to go to. 

Jongdae was overseas in America for a week and just came back two days ago, but work that pilled in his office kept him from seeing the stripper immediately and it's making him feel mildly irritated. Not only that, to be honest. 

Minseok walks alongside Park Chanyeol as they're lead through the Kim Inc. company building by Jongin, Jongdae's younger brother, to the CEO's office. 

If he was to walk through the building alone, he might have gotten lost, but Jongin seems to know his way around. 

Jongdae's office has glass walls that allow seeing inside, and what Minseok sees might not be to his liking.

"Wait here for a second, Mister Park," Jongin says with a sigh, and with a knock, he walks inside after Jongdae waves his hand at him. The CEO is wearing a black suit, his jacket thrown over the backrest of his chair, and the sleeves of a white button-up are rolled up to his elbows. And his hair isn’t blond. 

Jongin’s head pops out of the door in a few minutes, mentioning for Chanyeol and Minseok to go inside. They do as told and Minseok flashes a small smile to Jongdae when the CEO looks in his direction. 

There is a woman standing near Jongdae’s table, dressed in a red dress that ends just above her knees. And she’s watching Jongdae with a murderous look in her almost black eyes. Jongdae seems to absolutely tune her out when he moves to sit on his chair, his gaze directed to Chanyeol.

“I’m here to make a change in our contract, Jongdae,” Chanyeol says, his eyes darting to the standing woman for a second before they settle back on Jongdae, who hums. “Regarding the dancers, I would like to make a few changes in that part.”

Jongdae nods and his eyes shift to his computer, his mouse clicking a few times before he looks back to the taller man. “Xiumin won’t be making the private shows anymore, due to personal reasons, the same goes for Baekhyun. They will continue as performers in ‘The Exodus’, though.”

Jongdae sends a small smirk to Minseok, but that soon disappears when the woman speaks up. “‘The Exodus’? That’s one of the strip clubs my brother decided to invest in.” Minseok almost hears Jongdae groan. Chanyeol is the one to speak up.

“The Exodus isn’t a strip club, Missis Kim. It’s a nightclub.” He explains, crossing his arms over his chest. The woman seems furious as she turns to Jongdae, who raises his brow at her. “It’s true. The Exodus is a nightclub doing private shows, but only at requests, and it’s also written down like a nightclub in an official contract between Kim Inc. and Park Corp.” Jongdae says and crosses his legs, resting his hand on his knee, and Minseok just finds that gesture seducing.

“Are you kidding me, Jongdae?”The woman hisses and slams her hands on Jongdae’s table. The CEO sighs and stands up, his arms crossed over his torso as he sets his gaze on her. “I am not kidding you, aunt. But you have to understand that there is nothing illegal about ‘The Exodus’ and other clubs my father invested in. Now, if this was everything you wanted, Missis Kim, I will call you a cab to take you back to the airport and reserve you a seat on the nearest flight back to Beijing.” 

Minseok watches as Jongin goes to open the door for the furious woman, and Jongdae bitterly smiles. “Bye, aunt.”

Minseok waits until Chanyeol leaves too, and just then he moves closer to the CEO. Jongdae tilts his head up to look him in the face and úsuhes his chair a bit back to make some space for him. Minseok lifts himself up on Jongdae’s desk, and the younger pushes his chair back closer to him. “Hey, Dae.”He mutters and smiles.

Jongdae grins and rests his arms beside Minseok’s hips, placing his head on his thighs. “Hey, Minseok. I’m sorry I didn’t call.”He mutters and closes his eyes when Minseok places his fingers in his hair.

“It’s okay, you had a lot of work, I understand.” Minseok smiles, scraping Jongdae’s scalp. His other hand comes down to twine his fingers with the CEO. “I’ll go and work from home, I need it. I want to spend more time with you.” The CEO mumbles, his cheek squished against Minseok’s thigh.

“That’s a good decision, Dae,” Minseok hums, his fingers scratching the younger’s scalp still. “I won’t do the private shows anymore, so I will be coming home earlier.” The stripper giggles when the businessman presses a quick kiss to his thigh.

“Good, baby. I’ll enjoy it more if you’re home.” Jongdae reports, his voice low as his thumb strokes the back of Minseok’s hand and Minseok sees his eyes drop from time to time. “You should go home, right now, Dae. You’re falling asleep.”

“I can’t, I have work to do,” Jongdae mumbles, his lips barely moving as he slowly starts falling asleep, and Minseok sees just how tired the CEO is. “No, you should go home and sleep, Dae. You’re gonna fall asleep on me at this rate.” Minseok leans down to press a kiss to Jongdae’s hair, tugging at his hair just a bit so the businessman doesn’t drift to sleep.

Jongdae grumbles and straightens his back, his sleepy eyes blinking up at Minseok who chuckles lightly. “Come on, Dae. I’ll take you home.” The CEO nods and runs a hand through his hair, helping Minseok get down from the table.

Minseok chuckles at how Jongdae is acting right now and tugs him to an upright position. “You can walk, right?” “I can, I’m not in that bad state that I couldn’t even walk, baby,” Jongdae mutters and nuzzles his nose with Minseok’s. “Fine. But I’ll be driving.” Minseok giggles and holds his hand, tugging Jongdae along with him.

When the stripper comes to Jongdae’s apartment later that night, the lights in the kitchen are on, so he guesses Jongdae woke up to get himself something to drink. He’s surprised to find Kyungsoo and Jongin in there, with teacups in their hands as they lean on a kitchen counter and talk to each other in hushed voices. 

“Hey, you two. What are you doing up and here? Shouldn’t you be home, already sleeping?” He asks, placing the keys to the apartment on the table. “We would have been already, but we’re watching out for Jongdae hyung. He still hasn’t gone to bed.”Kyungsoo sends him a small smile and Minseok rolls his eyes with a sigh.

“I’ll go get him to bed. I swear I told him to go to sleep.” He mutters under his nose and walks to the study, from where he sees a dim light under the closed door. Slowly opening the door, he peaks his head inside to see Jongdae slumped over his desk, his arms under his head as his shoulders slowly rise and fall with his breathing.

He lightly chuckles and looks back, calling out to the two younger men in the kitchen. “He’s asleep, you can go home. I’ll get him to bed,” He says with a smile and slips into the study. The only light in the room is provided by the lamp on Jongdae’s desk, the yellow light throwing warm tones on his black hair. There’s a cup half-full of coffee, and Minseok can only guess it’s gonna be cold by now.

With a small smile etched on his lips, Minseok crosses the room to the desk. He places a hand on the CEO’s shoulder, slightly shaking it. “Dae, wake up. You can’t sleep here, your back is gonna hurt.”He mutters, shaking the younger man again. What he gets is a low grunt and Jongdae stirs, but he still doesn’t wake up.

“Dae, come on, get up and come to bed,” He chuckles and moves his hand to tickle the man behind his ear. Jongdae’s whine is louder this time and he moves his head to Minseok, his eyebrows drawn together as he’s forced to wake up from his sleep. “I know, you want to sleep, but let’s go to bed, hmm? It’s more comfortable there.” Minseok whispers, leaning down to blow into Jongdae’s ear.

“Mhmm, Minnie?” Jongdae grunts, his eyes still closed but he seems more awake as he tilts his head to Minseok, puckering his lips and the stripper laughs, leaning down to peck the CEO’s lips. “Yes, it’s me. Now come on, let’s get you to the bed.” he takes Jongdae’s hand and tugs him up, to which the businessman sleepily complies.

Jongdae is dragging his feet with him behind Minseok, and the stripper chuckles at him when they stop in front of the bed. Minseok’s glad the younger at least changed when he dropped the CEO there earlier that day, so all he has to do is poke his chest with a finger and Jongdae crawls into the bed, his face squished into the pillow.

Minseok giggles and gets himself a shirt from Jongdae’s closet, changing into it and leaving his pants folded on the chair. He climbs in the bed beside the businessman and presses a kiss to his temple. Jongdae groans and turns onto his side, one of his arms reaching over for Minseok’s waist. The stripper tucks himself against him with a smile on his lips when the businessman mutters into his hair. “Mhmmmnight Minseok,”  
Minseok chuckles and presses a kiss to Jongdae’s shoulder. “Goodnight, Dae.”

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Jongdae is the first one to wake up the following morning, confused eyes raking around the room as the last thing he remembers is falling asleep in his study. His eyes shift to the sleeping man by his side, and he sighs. He snuggles closer to the warm body, his nose pressed against the stripper’s nape. He twines his fingers with Minseok, tilts his head, and kisses Minseok’s cheek numerous times.

It makes the stripper stir a bit, and he mumbles something to which the CEO chuckles. He does it a few more times and Minseok whines turning his head around to blink at Jongdae. “Good morning sleepy beauty.”Jongdae grins and kisses the stripper’s cheek again.

Minseok whines again, untwining his fingers from Jongdae’s and uses that hand to turn Jongdae’s head away. “Get away from me, you demon. Sleep.”He mutters, turning around and hides his face in Jongdae’s chest. Jongdae giggles at him, lifting his hand to brush through Minseok’s hair.

“Come on, baby. Give me a kiss.” Jongdae whines, throwing his head back and Minseok slaps his chest. “Go to sleep, Jongdae. You’ve been awake for I don’t know how long, you should get some sleep.” the stripper insists, his nose buried in Jongdae’s chest. “I can’t sleep anymore,” Jongdae pouts, his lower lip protruding and Minseok tilts his head up with a sigh.

“Jesus, Dae,” he moves up to kiss the pout away before he sits up, the sheets falling and settling around his hips. One of his hands comes up, curling into a fist as he rubs his closed eyes, and all Jongdae can think of at that moment are cats grooming themselves with their paws. “Gorgeous.” He mutters, not really wanting to say it but it slips past his lips.

Minseok blushes and reaches forward to slap the younger man’s torso. “Shut up, you dummy.”

Jongdae settles against the backboard of the bed, a small smile on his lips, and Minseok moves to sit in his lap. He leans down, steadying himself on Jongdae’s chest, and presses a kiss to Jongdae’s lips. “Good morning, Dae,” he smiles when he pulls back, Jongdae’s palms resting on his ass. 

“A certainly good morning if you’re here,” Jongdae remarks, his curled lips making his grin look cat-like, and Minseok giggles.”Go take a shower, Dae, I will make you some breakfast.”

His smile quickly falls when he sees the smirk on the businessman’s lips. “My breakfast is right here,” Jongdae utters, his voice laced with mischief and Minseok almost asks what he’s planning when Jongdae reverses their position. Minseok shrieks when his back hits the mattress and screams Jongdae’s name when the CEO attacks his face with kisses. 

“Jesus, Jongdae! Stop, that tickles,” Minseok giggles, tilting his head to the side. Jongdae chuckles and kisses the stripper the last time before he flops down, entirely hiding the stripper under his own body.

“Jongdae, fuck, get off, you’re heavy. Go take a shower, damn it.”Minseok whines softly, but his hand still brushes against Jongdae’s cheekbone. “But you would be way too far away from me,” Jongdae grunts, his bottom lip starts protruding again and Minseok slaps his palm against his face.

“Stop that. Get up, I’ll go make you breakfast.” Minseok raises one brow, and Jongdae lifts himself up with a sigh. “Fine, fine, I’m going.”He mutters, presses a quick kiss to Minseok’s lips, and walks to the bathroom.

He admits he’s still tired as hell, but he didn’t lie when he said he can’t sleep anymore. He hums to himself while showering, and enjoys the way the hot water massages his muscles. 

When he steps out of the shower, Minseok is leaning on a doorframe, a small smirk on his lips. Jongdae chuckles and dries himself before wrapping the towel around his waist. “I hope you enjoy the view, baby,” He raises an eyebrow and runs a hand through his hair. The stripper groans and comes closer, his hands pressing against Jongdae’s chest.

Jongdae watches as the stripper’s fingers trail over the muscle gently, biting down on his bottom lip as his eyes stay glued to Jongdae’s nipple. His tongue darts out to lick his lips and Jongdae slightly chuckles at him.

Minseok looks into his eyes and leans down, locking his lips around the pink bud on Jongdae’s chest, and sucks on it. Jongdae inhales sharply through his nose, his nipples aren’t that much sensitive anymore, but Minseok knows his body well to know on which spot to suck on to emit a certain reaction.

The nipple is slightly swollen when Minseok releases it, licking it before he straightens his back. “You have nipple piercing,” he mutters, his thumb playing with the other nipple, and Jongdae hums. “I do. I wear a barbell and ring piercing, though I haven’t had them in since I took over the company. They’re visible through my shirts.” He gulps when Minseok squeezes his nipple.

Minseok hums and leans down to lick at the pierced nipple. “You can wear them now that you’re gonna be working from home,” he remarks and slightly bites down, tugging at the swollen bud before releasing it. “I may.” Jongdae agrees and locks eyes with Minseok who takes his nipple in his mouth again.

Jongdae tangles his fingers into the stripper’s hair at his nape and tugs gently, the stripper whines around the bud in his mouth and it goes straight to Jongdae’s groin. “Jesus, Minseok,” the businessman grunts and throws his head back, closing his eyes when the stripper sucks and bites down on the nipple in his mouth.

Minseok releases the pierced bud and gives it a quick peck as his palms slide down and undo the towel around Jongdae’s waist before the stripper drops to his knees. Jongdae keeps his hand in the stripper’s hair loose and watches as he leans forward to place a few kisses on the CEO’s sensitive navel.

Jongdae’s eyes roll to the back of his head when Minseok sucks enough to create a mark and a moan slips past his lips when one of Minseok’s hands sneaks to his cock. The other palm holds the backside of Jongdae’s thigh and Jongdae tilts his head back with a loud groan when the stripper starts to gently stroke his cock with delicate fingers.

“Fuck, baby,” Jongdae grunts, and the hand in Minseok’s hair tightens when he brushes his lips against the head of Jongdae’s member. A breathy chuckle escapes the stripper’s mouth when he slowly takes Jongdae’s cock in his mouth. Jongdae shakily exhales and moans when the stripper starts bobbing his head on his cock.

Jongdae tugs at Minseok’s hair after a short moment, “Off and up, baby,”

Minseok whines around his cock and scrapes his tongue across the vein before he does as told, releasing Jongdae’s thing and standing up on shaky legs. The CEO takes the hem of his shirt and kisses the stripper, only releasing his lips to throw the shirt off. 

Lifting the stripper by his thighs, he places him on the brim of a sink, his hands sneaking down to help him out of his underwear. Minseok groans when Jongdae almost rips the underwear off and a moan breaks through his mouth when Jongdae latches his lips on the stripper’s stomach.

Jongdae chuckles and sucks with more fervor while his hands sneak across the back of the stripper’s thighs. It draws out more moans as his hands near the stripper’s ass with each glide and Minseok softly kicks one of his legs when the businessman’s hand teases his hole. 

“Dae!” the stripper cries out and throws his head back while Jongdae groans. “Fuck,” he mutters and picks the stripper up. Minseok yelp and swings his arms around Jongdae’s neck, his legs wrapping around his waist with his heels pressing into Jongdae’s lower back.

The stripper bounces a bit when Jongdae throws him onto the bed, his hair falling into his eyes, and Jongdae hisses, fishing the lube out of the bedside table before throwing it beside the stripper’s body and crawling on top of him.

Minseok squeaks and writhes under him when Jongdae latches his lip onto Minseok’s nipple. One of his hands slides down Minseok’s leg when the stripper kicks it into the air again and grounds it while holding the stripper’s ankle. 

“Fuck, Jongdae, please,” the stripper throws his head back, his lips parted and his breath coming out in huffs. “Don’t tease.” The CEO hums and reaches for the lube, opening the lid with skilled fingers. He struggles a bit with squirting some on his fingers, but eventually, he succeeds and closes the lube, throwing it back onto the bed. 

He warms the lube between his fingers and leans down to kiss the stripper on the lips, pushing his tongue into his mouth while teasing the stripper’s rim with one finger, the first digit slipping in when the stripper bucks his hips up with a moan. Jongdae hisses and stills his actions for a bit before resuming his doing, pushing the finger deeper in.

It doesn’t take long before he has three fingers inside the stripper, steadily scissoring him open. Jongdae leans up to kiss the stripper on the lips, swallowing the moans and taking notice of how tightly the stripper grips the sheets. “Jongdae, I’m not gonna last if you continue,” he moans when they pull apart.

Jongdae hums and pulls his fingers back, wiping them on the sheets before he grabs the lube again. He slicks his hard length with it before throwing the lube across the bed and lining up with the stripper’s rim. 

“Can I?”He mutters, bracing himself above Minseok and slowly blinking down at him. “Fuck, yes, “The man throws his head back, ”Please, put it in!” He parts his lips and a whimper escapes them. Jongdae closes his eyes and groans, “Gladly, baby,”

With a slow movement of his hips, he starts pushing his cock inside. Minseok arches his back from the bed with a moan, one of his hands grabbing on Jongdae’s shoulder while the CEO pushes in. “Fuck,” the stripper digs his nails into Jongdae’s skin once the businessman is completely nestled inside him.

Jongdae leans down a bit to nip at the skin on his chest while the stripper adjusts to him. “You can move, Dae,” the stripper mumbles and wraps his hands around Jongdae’s forearms, readying himself to be fucked by the CEO. Jongdae hums and gives a tentative thrust at first.

The stripper holds Jongdae’s forearms hard when the businessman sets into a rhythm and his grip gets only harder once Jongdae changes his angle a bit, the head of his cock hitting his prostate dead-on. He throws his head back and Jongdae dives in to kiss at his throat. His hips stutter for a second when the stripper rocks his hips back and a moan slips past his lips when his cock is squeezed inside.

The stripper keeps squeezing him when he catches the businessman’s moan, and Jongdae huffs, feeling the drag of Minseok’s walls against his cock due to the lack of condom and the grip of his rim is very much pleasing.

As more moans slip past both of their lips, Jongdae’s pace increases, and he brings a hand between their bodies when Minseok cries out right into his ear. He wraps his fingers around the stripper’s cock, starting to stroke it in time with his thrusts.

“Dae, please, give it to me,” the man whimpers and bucks his lips, throwing his head back while arching his back from the bed. A small moan slips from Jongdae’s lips and he flicks his wrist, catching everything in his fist. Minseok cries out his name and scratches down his back, Jongdae can feel the red marks burning for a second before his orgasm builds up and he spills inside the stripper.

Jongdae rides out his high before slowly lowering himself down onto the stripper. Minseok’s breath comes out in harsh puffs and Jongdae presses a few kisses to his chest while waiting for it to even out. He hums when the stripper treads a hand through his black hair, gently scratching his scalp.

“Let’s get cleaned up, baby,” he mutters then and slips his cock out of him, wrapping an arm around the stripper’s waist. Minseok nods and wraps his legs around Jongdae’s middle when the businessman stands straight on his feet by the bed. One of his arms is swung over Jongdae’s shoulder, the second tangled in his hair as he’s taken straight into the shower.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Jongdae is actually feeling really delighted to step into ‘The Exodus’ after such a long time. He didn’t even dress up that much, only wearing blue jeans with a gray turtleneck and a black blazer over it. His legs take him to the VIP section to the seat where he always sits, noticing he’s the only one there. Chanyeol isn’t there, and neither is Junmyeon who Jongdae expected there seeing his cousin had taken a liking to Yixing.

One of the waiters approaches him with glasses of vodka, and he denies with a wave of his hand, his eyes focusing on the stage. The music playing is quicker than those he heard when Minseok did a private shows for him, the beat inviting the body to rock from side to side and pop.

Jongdae finds Minseok quickly, the stripper is the only dancer on the stage at the moment. He’s wearing black leather pants and a white silk button-up, a choker from the same material wrapped around his neck. Jongdae catches a glance of his make-up, his cat-eyes colored with slightly pink eyeshadow and small jewels adorning his cheekbones.

The stripper seems to take notice of him when he drops to a squat, his head turned into the direction Jongdae’s sitting in, his eyes widening just slightly. Jongdae throws one arm over the backrest of his seat, resting his chin on his arm as he takes in the way Minseok moves.

Jongdae smiles when the stripper comes to him after his performance, a concerned look on his cute face. “Hey, baby. You look fucking gorgeous.” He compliments him right away, accepting the stripper in his lap. Minseok blushes just a bit and places one hand on Jongdae’s right pec. “Thank you. But what are you doing here? You should be resting at home, sleeping.”

“I wanted to see you, baby.”

Minseok clicks his tongue at him and rolls his eyes, his fingers gently caressing Jongdae's chest. The businessman hopes his blazer is covering his nipples enough, but apparently not because Minseok's eyes shift to his left pec and he bites down on his bottom lip.

One of his hands comes down to his nipple and Jongdae is happy his turtleneck is tucked in his jeans or Minseok's hands would be under it by now, playing with his nipple.

"You're wearing the piercing," the stripper tilts his head to the side, and his tongue darts out just to slide back in his mouth. Jongdae groans and tilts his head back when Minseok gently tugs at the piercing over the turtleneck.  
He catches a glance of a small smirk on Minseok's face and oh boy, his poor nipple is going to be abused the very moment Minseok puts his lips on Jongdae.

“Fuck, Dae, that’s so hot,” Minseok mutters and leans down to kiss Jongdae’s neck, and the businessman grunts when he starts gently sucking. “I’m gonna put my mouth all over you once we’re home alone,” Minseok mutters close to Jongdae’s ear.

“Don’t say that or you’re ending beneath me right here and now,” Jongdae huffs out and grips Minseok’s hips, hid fingers almost digging in the stripper’s ass. “ I would rather be fucked over your desk again then here where everyone can see how good I’m taking your cock,” Minseok giggles into his ear and leans back to plant a few kisses on Jongdae’s lips.

Jongdae makes a grumbling noise and catches Minseok’s lips in a long one, pushing his tongue inside the stripper’s mouth. Minseok hums against his lips and places one hand on Jongdae’s cheek, caressing it while responding to the kisses Jongdae gives him.

“I believe you’re not here to just see me. When you last came here, you announced you’re going to Japan. Where are you going now?” Minseok asks when they pull away, his arms resting around Jongdae’s neck. 

Jongdae hums and sighs before he starts talking again. “I have to go to China,” he rolls his eyes and then sets them at the stripper’s face, waiting for a reaction. The older male lifts one of his eyebrows, his nails scraping the back of Jongdae’s neck while he stares down at the CEO.

“Again? You’ve been to America and came back four days ago, Jongdae, you can not be serious about going to China now.” He mutters and lifts his second eyebrow, and Jongdae sighs. “Min, I need to go,” He remarks and shifts a bit with the stripper still in his lap. “You can’t be serious, Jongdae!”

Jongdae furrows his eyebrows and grabs Minseok by his thighs, spreading them so the stripper ends up kneeling over the businessman’s lap, his knees beside Jongdae’s hips. It throws the man off-balance a bit and he falls forwards, his elbows on Jongdae’s shoulders and his face just a few inches from Jongdae’s. 

“Don’t act bratty, baby,” he starts murmuring low in his throat, “ You’ve been taking my cock so well yesterday, riding it, so don’t act like a brat now.” He leans in to bite down on the shell of the stripper’s ear. He hears the man gulp and a whimper and he chuckles, corners of his lips turning up.

“You like that, baby? Like it when I praise you for taking my cock so well?”He asks, his hands sliding across the man’s thighs to grip his ass. Minseok releases a breathy ‘ah’ and hums, his arms tightening around Jongdae’s neck.

“You do it so well each time, baby, either riding it or taking it into your mouth, pretty little one,” he breaths out, nibbling on the stripper’s ear while talking. “Taking my cock so well each time, Min,” The stripper whimpers, and Jongdae waits for him to talk. “Yes, I’m taking your cock so good, Dae,”

Jongdae chuckles and leans back, taking in Minseok’s flushed face. “Yes, you are, baby, so don’t act badly now. I wouldn’t go if I didn’t need to.” Jongdae insists and grips Minseok’s ass harder. “I’m gonna be back in a week,” he continues, and Minseok pouts a bit. Jongdae raises one eyebrow and Minseok nods with a sigh.

“You know I want to take care of you, Dae,” Minseok murmurs and leans down to press a few kisses to Jongdae’s face. “I know, baby, I know. I’m going tomorrow and you’ll have me back in a week. Then you can put your mouth all over me,” Jongdae giggles and smiles.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Minseok hums to himself when he walks out of the elevator of Jongdae’s apartment building four days later. He left his favorite silk shirt at Jongdae’s when he was last there and he needed it for his next shift at ‘The Exodus’, and decided to use the spare key Jongdae had given him to get inside the apartment.

Jongdae should be in China by his own words, so he should be the only one there, so he’s very surprised to find Junmyeon, Kyungsoo, and Jongin inside. “What are you doing here?” He asks and drops his bag on the floor by the kitchen. “You should be in China with Jongdae,” he points at Jongin and Junmyeon before turning to Kyungsoo. “And you should be with your parents if I remember correctly.”

Jongin sighs and stops Junmyeon who seems to be fuming with anger. “We were in China and came back two days ago because our deal got canceled.” He shrugs and Minseok furrows his eyebrows. 

“Why didn’t Jongdae text me? He promised to call once he gets back home.” Minseok remarks and sighs. “Jongdae hyung feels like he’s forcing himself way too much on you,” Jongin lifts one hand to wrap it around Kyungsoo’s waist. 

“As if he could be forcing himself on a stripper,” Minseok hears Junmyeon mutter and chooses to ignore it before he turns to the younger males in the room. “Where is he?”He lifts an eyebrow and sighs when Kyungsoo bends his thumb in the direction of Jongdae’s study.

He doesn’t even bother with knocking and just walks inside, marching right to the table. Jongdae looks up at him with tired eyes, taking in a deep breath before he rubs his cheek. There’s an imprint of a paper on his cheek and Minseok sighs. “Come to bed, you idiot,” he grumbles and tigs at his arm. 

Jongdae mumbles out a ‘hi, Minnie’ and complies, throwing his arms around Minseok’s waist before nuzzling his cheek into the stripper’s hair. Minseok smiles and presses a quick kiss to his lips before leading him out of the room.

Junmyeon is the first one to notice them and he starts talking immediately, ”Jongdae, my mother really-” He gets interrupted by Minseok, who clears his throat. But the stripper doesn’t talk, it’s Jongdae who starts talking. “Not now, Junmyeon,” he grumbles, his voice low and sleepy.

“Not now, Jongdae, when is the right time to talk about this? Your aunt is mad at you-” 

Minseok rolls his eyes and slips away from Jongdae’s grasp, walking towards Junmyeon. He pokes a finger in the center of his chest and raises his eyebrows at him, “Listen here, Junmyeon. I don’t care your mother is mad at Jongdae or whatever, but I have two things to do right now. First, I need to get my man in bed, and second, I want to punch you in the face.”

Junmyeon gapes at him and he hears Jongdae’s sleepy snicker from behind. “So, if you don’t want to get punched by me, get the fuck out of here before I put Jongdae to bed. Goodbye.” he turns on his heel, takes Jongdae’s hand, and drags him into a bedroom.

He’s glad Jongdae is in sweatpants and a shirt, so he just pushes him into a bed and gives him a short kiss. “Wait here, I’ll get everyone out and I’ll be back,” he mutters and walks back into the kitchen to find out that Junmyeon already left and Kyungsoo with Jongin are packing.

“He’s been holed up there, hyung. Take good care of him, please,” Jongin mutters and waves, and Minseok nods, “I will don’t worry.”

Minseok takes off his jacket and leaves it in the hallway before stalking off into the bedroom again. Jongdae is gazing up at him with half-lidded eyes, watching as the stripper takes off his own shirt and pants, changing into one of Jongdae’s t-shirt.

Minseok climbs into the bed beside him, and the businessman drapes himself over him. “Sleep, Dae,” the stripper smiles and treads a finger into Jongdae’s hair. “All you need is good sex and cuddles.”He mutters after a while when Jongdae doesn’t say anything.

“That’s not what I need,” Jongdae grumbles and Minseok slightly flinches before looking down at the CEO, he thought the man is asleep. “What is it then?” he asks, scratching the businessman’s scalp.

He gets surprised when Jongdae lifts his head from his chest to look him in the eyes. He stares at him for a few seconds before he speaks up again. “You. I need you,” he mutters and reaches out with one hand, caressing Minseok’s cheek. “I need you, Minnie.”

Minseok smiles gently at him and closes his eyes. “Go to sleep, Dae.”

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Minseok wakes up to a soft tune. When he pats the space behind himself, he finds only cold sheets and sits up, rubbing his eyes. Jongdae isn’t laying there, only his phone placed on the bedside table along with his wristwatches.

Minseok hums quietly to himself and crawls out of the bed, not caring about being underdressed, and walks out of the bedroom while ruffling his hair. The soft tune is coming from a room Minseok remembers is a guest bedroom, so he changes his directions and walks there.

He smiles when he notices what was the soft tune. It was Jongdae. The businessman sits before a clavier and his fingers dance on the keys while the CEO hums to himself. Minseok hops over to the clavier stool and sits beside him, tilting his head and leaning it on Jongdae’s shoulder.

Jongdae turns his head when he’s done playing, pressing a kiss to Minseok’s hair. “Hey, Min,” he mutters, and Minseok hums, blinking up at him. “Goodmorning, Dae.”

Jongdae grabs him by his hips, manhandling him and placing him in his lap. “Why didn’t you call me when you got back?” Minseok asks while putting his arms around the businessman’s neck, nuzzling their noses together and closing his eyes. 

“I wanted you to have some time alone,” Jongdae utters, enclosing Minseok in a tight hug. “Dae,” Minseok starts, scratching Jongdae’s nape with the tips of his fingers. ”You can’t be forcing yourself way too much on me when I want it every single time we’re intimate with each other.”

“Jongin told you, right?”Jongdae grumbles and leans his head down, resting his head on Minseok’s shoulder. “ I don’t you to spend all of your time with me. You’re already with me all the times, I wanted you to have some time for yourself so I didn’t tell you that we got back earlier than expected,”

“What about yesterday, hmm? About you needing me over sex and cuddles?”Minseok smiles and continues scratching Jongdae’s neck gently. “I told you one time that everything I say is true, right. I meant it.”

“I like the sex, it’s fucking great, and I don’t mind the cuddles either, but I would give them up if it meant having you. Just you,” Jongdae mutters into the stripper’s neck, his warm breath tickling the skin, and Minseok smiles.

“Remember when we started having sex with each other? You told me you would keep me here, locked inside with the great beast, and I answered that if I get fucked that good and if by the great beast you mean yourself, I will gladly let myself be locked here. And I still mean that, Dae.”

Jongdae lifts his head and grins at him, his lips curling at the ends. “I remember.” he retorts, his arms locking more tightly around Minseok’s body. “I mean it that I still want to stay here with you, you’re not forcing yourself on me, Dae.”

Jongdae leans in and claims his lips with a smile, moving them at a languid pace to which Minseok happily responds. They both start giggling half-way through the kissing, and eventually, they pull apart. “Is it gonna sound weird if I say I love you now?”Jongdae asks and Minseok giggles. “You don’t have to say ‘I love you’ to say you love me. ‘I need you’ is enough,” he utters and leans in to kiss him on the lips again.

“So you’re not gonna leave me?”

“No, I’m not gonna leave you, Dae.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I finished this. It's a late Christmas and early New Year gift to my readers and my loves Agus and Max.
> 
> To my two loves, I love you both <3


End file.
